Shift Me
by Pipinator89
Summary: Bella's not quite ordinary when she moves to Forks. read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Shift Me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did my car would be awesome instead of breaking down.**

**I started writing this last Friday and then tonight got really into it and couldn't stop writing till I got this chapter finished. Bella is a little out of character in this I wanted her to be a little more lighthearted. Anyway enjoy**

**Also still updating Past Mistakes just stuck on a scene and trying to find a good idea.**

**Chapter 1**

When I was little I used to disappear into the worlds created in the books I read. I was always wishing for fantastical things to happen to me so I could go on amazing adventures like the characters I envied. Of course nothing happened and I grew out of it and became the responsible one. I looked after my mother made sure to keep her level when she tried to dive into her crazy schemes. In fact my life ended up being pretty ordinary until I turned fifteen and I happened to find myself in apart of town I'd never been to.

I walked through the streets not paying attention to where I was going just letting my feet carry me until I ended up outside a small little antiques shop. I stepped inside curious. I looked around the shop there were shelves lining the walls laden with very old looking items. Behind the counter was a young teenage girl reading a magazine and over by one of the shelves was a older woman stacking books. The older woman looked over at me and fixed me with a curious gaze. I looked away from here and started browsing the shelves. I let my gaze pass over most things but I came to a stop when a statue caught my eye. It was a statue of a woman but from her chest there were various animals bursting outwards each of the animals had small jade stones for eyes. I stared at it for a few moments transfixed by it. I picked up the statue and I swear I saw the eyes of one of the figures glint. The sudden appearance of a hand on my shoulder made me jump and I nearly dropped the statue. I placed the statue back on the shelf and turned to look at the older woman who had her hand placed firmly on my shoulder.

"I was just looking I swear" the woman chuckled

"I know" she picked up the statue looked at it for a moment then thrust it into my hands. I grabbed hold of it to stop it from falling. "You should take this I think it belongs to you"

"No it's beautiful but I probably can't afford it."

"I never said I was going to charge you." She started to walk away "It's yours now use it well." Stunned I left the store with the statue clasped to my chest. I had no idea then what it would get me into.

I took the statue home and placed it on my bedside table I stared at it as I laid in my bed that night. Suddenly the eyes on all of the animals started to glow. The light got brighter and brighter until it completely engulfed me. I sat up right and slid myself backwards from the statue.

"Weird that was really weird" I muttered to myself. Then I felt tingling in my whole body and I felt like I was getting shorter. My whole body began to shift and change my eyes became sharper. Then suddenly it's like I began floating then sped towards the open window and I was out in the night sky. My mind registered immediately that I was flying and it felt amazing. That was until some primal instinct took over and I suddenly dove towards the ground as I spotted a slicker of something on the ground the closer I got the more and more pronounced the flicker became and I soon realized is was a mouse. I couldn't stop myself from swooping down and grabbing the small creature in my mouth. I was screaming in my head about how gross this was but in the back of my mind there was a little voice saying only one word, dinner. I flew back to my house and in through my bedroom window landing softly on my bed. I felt exhausted and blacked out. The next morning I tried to convince myself it was just a dream until I rolled over and came face to face with a few feathers and a dead mouse.

That was two years ago and now I'm seventeen years old and on a plane on my way to the small town of Forks in Washington to live with my dad Charlie. I'd been living with my mum and her new husband Phil in Arizona but since Phil's a minor league baseball player he has to travel a lot and mum had to stay behind with me. So basically to make it easier on them I decided to move back to Forks and live with Charlie for a while.

I quickly discovered that Charlie isn't a big talker which is a good thing because I'm not either. The car ride went by pretty quickly and we were soon pulling up outside Charlie's house. He showed me my room and then left me alone to get settled. I put my bags on the bed and unzipped my suitcase so I could pull out the statue. I placed it on the bed side table facing the bed. I could practically see the energy radiating off of it if I didn't shift for a while I started to get a little antsy and so did the statue. I was gonna have to wait till Charlie went to bed it might be a bit weird if I suddenly disappeared out the window. To pass the time I got everything unpacked and sent an email off to my mum as well as getting all my supplies ready for the dreaded first day of school tomorrow.

Charlie came in to say goodnight just after ten and about half an hour later I could hear his loud snoring from my room. I strip down and let the tingling feeling wash all over me. It's as easy as wiggling my toes now I can change at will with very little effort. I feel myself shrink and I feel my wings sprout from where my arms once were. Then I fly out my bedroom window and towards the forest in front of me. I head for the thickest part of the forest and fly down in between the trees getting closer and closer to the ground. I land on a small clear patch tucking my wings behind me then letting that feeling wash over me again as I get bigger grow and extra pair of legs and my face shifts forward into a snout. I howl into the air letting the instincts of the wolf take over for a moment. I know exactly what I looked like a scruffy average sized grey wolf with patches of white here and there. I notice my sense of smell is heightened so I decided to follow my nose and explore my new surroundings. It didn't take long for me to find something interesting. A couple of deer ran past franticly tripping slightly as they tried to get away from whatever had spooked them. I think about running the other way but as usual curiosity gets the better of me and I follow my nose towards the scent of blood. I see a deer on the floor as I approach slowly watching out for any predators. I move around slightly so the deer is in full view but what I see it terrifying. There's no other animals around just a small girl who appears to be feasting on the fallen deer. If I was human right now I would have gasped but instead it came out as a whimper. The girl looks up at me and in the light of the moon I can see her face. Her skin is really pale and she has black hair that sticks up in all directions. Her eyes are inky black and there's blood all around her mouth. She looks like a wild animal and the look she's giving me isn't a friendly one. I take a step back but as I do she jumps off of the deer and takes a step in my direction. She crouches low but I'm too fast I turn and run back through the trees I'm a lot faster than a regular wolf but I can still hear her behind me and she's not far away. The steps seem to be getting closer so I do the only thing I can think of I concentrate and mid run I changed into a hawk and shoot as far up through the trees as I can. The second I'm in the air I can tell she has stopped following me probably frozen in shock. I get as high as possible then head back home always checking behind me for any sign of the girl. I dart through my bedroom window and land gently on the floor before changing back into myself and pulling on the clothes I'd left piled neatly. I take a seat on the bed and try to get my heart rate to calm down. Even though it was terrifying it was kind of a rush as well and the adrenalin is still pumping through me. I decide to take a shower to clean the dirt off from my little adventure. I'm in an out in about ten minutes and I spend the whole time thinking about the girl what the hell is she? I'm kind of impressed that she could nearly outrun me I'd never had to actually do that before usually if I encounter an animal bigger than me I just make myself into something even bigger and scare them off. I lay down on the bed and try to sleep but my brain won't shut down for ages then when it finally does I have nightmares.

_I walk through the tree at night as myself looking around. I can feel someone watching me but I can't see them. I see something flick past my right then something past my left. I turn my head all around "Who's out there?" I turn back around and come face to face with the girl from the forest. Her mouth is dripping with blood her eyes are completely black, not a single bit a white showing. I start backing up quickly but I trip over a tree root and fall backwards. I land on the ground but my back is leaning against something I look behind me and realize it's a dead deer. I try to move away from it but all of a sudden the girl is leaning over me forcing me to push up against the deer to try and put some space between us. "Wait I'm a person you can't eat me" she grins the lunges at me and starts ripping my throat out. I start hearing voices and they pull me out of the dream. _

I wake up to the sound of talking outside my window and drag myself out of bed to look out the window to see who's waking me up before my alarms even gone off. I can see Charlie in his uniform talking to a guy in a wheelchair and a teenage boy there's also a red truck parked on the driveway. I quickly throw on my clothes for school and grab the backpack I got ready last night. I wander outside and Charlie turns to me

"Oh hey Bells I got some people I want you to meet. This is Billy Black and his son Jacob" The boy has a lopsided grin on his face and looks sort of awkward.

"Hi nice to meet you"

"So bells what do you think of your welcome home present?" Charlie get the truck a tap. I look at him then at the truck and realize what he means. I look it over it's kind of old and beat up but it's got its own charm. I give Charlie a grin

"You bought me a truck?"

"Yep Jacob fixed it up for ya"

"Wow thanks and thanks Jacob" he moves closer to me

"No problem you wanna hop in" I give him a nod and hop in the drivers side. He gives me quick run through of the truck and I listen to him till he's finished.

"Cool. So do you go to school around here?"

"Oh no I go to school up on the res"

"Damn would have been nice to know at least one person. Well if you're ever bored you can always come up a visit" I give him a warm smile he's sweet.

"Sounds like a plan." A big grin spread across his face. We talk for a little while to Billy and Jacob before they have to leave then they head off with Charlie leaving me alone with my new old truck. I start her up, she roars to life and I pull out of the driveway. It doesn't take me long to find my way to the school and luckily I don't get myself lost a long the way. I make my way inside and register at the front desk so I get my schedule and the little piece of paper I need to get signed by all my teachers. I take a look at the map memorizing it so I don't have to be looking at it all day. I make my way to my first class which is English. Luckily I'm early enough so I grab the empty seat the teacher directs me to before the class starts filling up. I start unloading my books onto my desk when I hear the chair next to me slide out and back in again I pull my head out from my bag to greet whoever I'm going to be sitting next to but as soon as I see their face I jump back and fall out of my chair. Very inconspicuous Bella. The pixie like girl looks down at me in concern and immediately offers her hand to help me to my feet. For a moment I just stare at her eyes they're not the black they had been last night they're now a golden color sort of like amber.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you" I let her pull me up then brush my self off and let out a nervous chuckle.

"No it's ok I'm naturally clumsy" I take my seat and she takes hers. We both spend the rest of the lesson getting on with out work without a word spoken between us. A few times I see a confused look on her face but she keeps catching me looking and replaces it with a smile. At the end of the lesson she gives me a small smile then quickly leaves. Weird very, very weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter two I hope you like it. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed I love reviews they make me very, very happy. And thanks for all the story alerts and such. And the couple of people who put me as their favorite author :D. Anyway enjoy the next chapter should be up in the next two days.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you. Except the statue I took that straight from one of my books. **

Chapter 2

I stare at where the small pixie like girl had been moments before. She'd left so quickly I expected to see a smoke outline lingering in her place. The rest of the students start to leave so I collect up my books and head out. Just as I step out the door someone grabs my arm. I spin around to find a geeky looking guy behind me with slicked back black hair. "Hi you're Isabella Swan right?"

"Just Bella but yes" this guy looked like he belonged in the chess club.

"I'm Eric I thought I'd introduce myself I'm kind of like the eyes and ears of this place"

"Nice to meet you"

"So I'm also kind of the editor of the school paper and we're doing an article on you"

"Uh no offence but I'd rather you didn't I'm conspicuous enough without being plastered all over the school paper."

"I totally understand consider the story dropped."

"Thanks" a thought suddenly occurs to me "Hey if you're the eyes and ears of this place you probably know pretty much everyone" it's more of a statement than a question but he answers anyway.

"Sure do"

"Do you know a girl with short black spiky hair and amber eyes?"

"Of course that's Alice Cullen if you come sit with my group at lunch I can point out her family to you."

"Sounds like a plan"

"Awesome I'll meet you in the cafeteria at lunch" he gives his head a slight bow and walks off in the other direction. My next couple of classes pass pretty quickly. In gym I end up hitting a guy in the back of the head with a volleyball ball and he introduces himself as Mike a long with a girl who introduces herself as Jessica.

When I finally get to the cafeteria I see Eric already seated at a table with Mike, Jessica and a brunette girl with glasses that I haven't been introduced to yet. Eric stands up as I reach the table and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Have you guys met my home girl Bella?"

"Oh your home girl?" Mike asks sarcastically. I pull his arm off of my shoulders and take a seat next to the brunette girl.

"Hi I'm Angela" she gives me a warm smile

"Bella nice to meet you" I return it.

"How are…?"

"Hey Bella there they are" Eric interrupts. I look over to see a table of five flawless individuals each with extremely pale skin and each with amber eyes. Alice is sitting next to a guy with blonde hair on the side closest to me rubbing her temples.

"They're all related?"

"No they're all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen" Eric clarified

"Yea and they're all together. The big guy is Emmet he's with the blonde Rosalie. Jasper is the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain he's with Alice. Then there's Edward completely gorgeous but apparently no one here is good enough for him" she lets out an overly exaggerated sigh and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He wasn't that amazing I mean his hair looked like he'd just rolled out of bed plus he had an angry look on his face, the kind you'd see on a spoilt kid who can't get his way. Jessica continues to ramble about Edward so I turn my attention to the Cullen's conversation. Another little perk about my gift is that I retain a little bit of the heightened senses I get from my animal forms. I can just barely hear their conversation so I tune out the conversation going on at my table and tune into theirs.

"This is dangerous" without looking I can guess that's Edward his voice has a hint of arrogance in it.

"She might not being doing it on purpose" Alice responds

"It doesn't matter I can't read her thoughts and you can't see her we don't know if she knows what we are she could easily be a threat" he growled. Are they talking about me?

"I don't think so I don't get a bad feeling from her" I don't know why but the way Alice was talking made me feel happy. I got a sudden tingle down my spine like when someone's watching you and sure enough when I look up Jasper is staring at me from the Cullen table then slowly one by one each of the Cullen's turn to look at me. I look away and turn my attention back to the conversation at my own table. They're talking about going to some beach to surf. I pretend to be interested in their conversation for a few minutes before risking a glance back at the Cullen table. They're talking in hushed whispers too quiet for me to hear now. They seem to reach a decision and all stand up and leave the cafeteria but not before Alice glances back at me curiously her eyes now a lot darker than they had been.

In my last class I manage to convince the teacher to let me go a bit earlier so I can hand my form in at the office. It doesn't take long then I head straight for my truck. The conversation I'd overhead from the Cullen's has my interest peaked and I figure there's only one way to figure out what's going on and that's to follow them but since my truck would draw way too much attention there's only one other way to do it. I climb in my truck and quickly change out of my clothes then climb back out and lock the truck. If someone caught me right now I would have a lot of explaining to do. I let the tingling sensation wash over me as I shrink down and my wings sprout outwards. I fly up and perch on a tree overlooking the nicest car in the lot a Volvo. A few minutes later school finally lets out and it doesn't take long for the Cullen's to come out and head straight for the car. Alice looks around the parking lot and her eyes land on my truck.

"Yo Alice you coming" Emmet calls from inside the car she smiles and climbs in the car. They pull out a moment later and I follow them from as high as I can, I memorize the route just in case. I quickly realize Edward doesn't like to stick to the speed limits he races down the main highway of Forks doing thirty over the limit. I just barely manage to keep up with him but luckily it doesn't take long before he pulls into a long gravel driveway that leads all the way up to a beautiful house. They park the car on the drive and all climb out heading straight inside. I loop around the place trying to find the best spot to try and listen in one whole side of the house is windows and I can see into the lounge room where the Cullen's from school are as well as two others that I assume are Dr and Mrs Cullen. I perch on the edge of a pit plant just outside the back door and watch them get settled in various places around the room.

"So what's happened Edward said you had something to discuss with us?" Dr Cullen

"There's a new girl at school and when she saw me today she looked terrified she literally fell off of her chair" Alice answers a look of shame on her face.

"Carlisle that's not all, I can't read her mind and when she around Alice's visions don't work."

"It's not that they don't work it's just there's bits missing"

"Like blind spots"

"Exactly she's a blind spot"

"Do you think she might be a threat?" Dr Cullen

"I don't get any bad feelings from her"

"You've only met her once" Edward responds irritated

"Yes but even in that brief time I felt…"

"It doesn't matter what you felt you don't know her so we don't know if she's a threat" Edwards growls. I don't know why but the way he was talking to her made me really angry.

"Edward I've got pretty good instincts and I'm telling you we don't have anything to worry about" Alice was getting angry and so she stood right in front of Edward challenging him

"Well excuse me for needing a little bit more proof than that" Edward growls at Alice and Alice growls back.

"Stop this" Carlisle says calmly "Edward Alice is the only one of us to have met the girl so far and if she thinks we have nothing to worry about then we don't. If any problems arise we will deal with them when they happen." Edward huffs but nods and leaves the room. "Alice maybe you should go and feed you didn't get to finish your hunt last night and your eyes are looking a little dark." Feed? Feed on what? Alice nods then moves out the back door and walks straight past me. I take flight and watch as she disappears into the forest almost too fast for me to see. I take flight and follow from high up so I can watch her dart between trees and move as deep into the forest as she can. Finally she stops and I drop into the trees watching as she stalks some unsuspecting deer. I know what's going to happen but I can't look away. She lunges at the large buck of the group and easily brings him down then snaps his neck. She's amazingly fast and strong enough to bring down large animals with her bare hands. I watch and she bites down on the buck's neck and starts sucking. What the hell? Pale, fast, strong and sucks blood from dead animals. There's only one thing I can think of but that's the stuff of horror movies surely they can't be real. Then again I do spend a lot of nights running through the forest wearing animal costumes I guess anything's possible. I continue to watch as she brings down a deer then she seems to be finished. She starts walking at a human pace through the forest so I drop to the ground and silently change back into my wolf form. I follow until she ends up next to a small stream and starts washing her face and hands. I move a little closer to her but keep myself hidden in the trees. She seems to look up in shock and fix her now bright golden eyes in my direction.

"Is someone out there?"

**What'd you guys think? Did you like it did you hate it? Any good ideas for the future? Read and Review **


	3. I Remember you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you **

**Here it is guys enjoy and don't forget reviews give me wings**

**Chapter 3**

**I remember you.**

She must have either caught my scent or heard me moving because there was no way she could have seen me I was too well hidden. I move cautiously out of the cover of the trees and into her line of vision, she tilts her head and a look of recognition passes across her face.

"I recognize you" I tilt my head as if to say I have no idea what you're talking about "You're that wolf from the other night, or is it that bird?" I freeze and watch her wearily I wasn't sure if she had seen me change or not but I guess that answers the question. "What are you?" I just stare in response does she really expect to get an answer from me. "I guess that's kind of a stupid question" she gives me a sly look and taps a finger to her temple. "It's strange I'm suddenly finding a lot of blind spots in my mind" I tilt my head again "Hmmm" she hold her hand out beckoning me over and for a moment I almost go over there, I have this feeling that to have her run her fingers through my fur would be amazing. Luckily however I manage to gain control of myself and I decide it's about time to leave. Without even any indication I spin and dart back the way I came letting my paws dig into the dirt with each stride, putting as much distance between Alice and myself. It doesn't take long for an open to appear in the trees and I can see the school parking lot empty and foreboding ahead of me. I slow to a walk so I can watch my surroundings and make sure no one is hiding in the dark spots around my truck. I reach my truck quickly and do one last sweep of the lot with my eyes before I let the tingling sensation radiate through my body changing me back into my human self. I'd put the keys for my truck just behind the front tire before I'd changed but they weren't there now.

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself, my question is answered by the sound of jingling keys above me. I look up to see a very pale feminine hand with my keys dangling off of their index finger. I stand up to find Alice Cullen perched on the roof of my truck with her legs and eyes facing away from me.

"Crap"

"Mm Hmm" is all she says. My cheeks flush with embarrassment as I take the keys, quickly unlock the truck and then pull my clothes on.

"So?" she turns her head in my direct then jumps down into the tray of the truck before leaping out and landing gracefully in front of me.

"So?" she repeats her eyes twinkling with curiosity

"How did you know?"

"Well I didn't know I guessed" she taps her head "It's kind of a new thing for me"

"Visions?" I ask and she looks confused

"How did you know?"

"Well" I scratch my head nervously "I maybe sort of followed you home" she narrows her eyes but I can still see a slight twinkle

"Stalker"

"Hey you followed me here so you're one too"

"Nope I was here first so technically you followed me" she grins "stalker"

"You're gonna be a pain in the butt aren't you" she just smiles in response, then sems to remember something.

"You didn't answer my question"

"What question?"

"I asked what you are."

"That's along story and I could ask you the same thing, though I do have a theory" before we could continue I felt a few drops of rain fall on my cheek. "Maybe we should continue this conversation in my truck." She nods and before I can even open my door she's already in the passenger seat waiting for me.

"So what's this theory of yours?"

"How about I drive you home and we talk on the way?"

"Deal" my truck roars to life and I head in the direction of Alice's house, the route still pretty clear in my mind. "So?" She asks after a few minutes of driving.

"Right my theory. It's going to sound a little weird unless I'm right then it's going to make me sound smart, maybe" she just watches me silently waiting for me to continue "You're pale, incredibly fast, and you can take down a deer in a single bound" she chuckled "the first thing that comes to my mind is" I look over at her face to gauge her reaction "Vampire" the smile drops from her face and expression becomes serious.

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"If I'm being honest, maybe a little bit, but you haven't tried to kill me so far" I can't help but grin. "Well except for that one time"

"I'm so sorry" she looks downward, shame written all over her face

"Hey don't worry about it sometimes instinct is hard to fight" she looks up at me.

"You're strange very strange" I smile and we sit in silence for a little while, both waiting for the other to speak.

"So why were you feeding on that deer, no tasty humans around?"

"My family and I don't drink from humans actually, strictly animal blood only"

"So I'm screwed either way" she smiles

"Ah but you're a human that turns into animals so you're still a human"

"Or maybe I'm an animal that turns into a human." She chuckles

"I suppose it's possible"

"After moving to this town I'm starting to think any…. Shit" I hit my breaks hard as I turn into Alice's driveway and nearly hit a figure standing in the way.

**So here it is chapter 3 I rewrote this a few times but now it's finally done I hope you guys like it. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last two but I wanted to get something posted for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews they were amazing there's nothing better than checking your email account and find lots of reviews, story alerts and favorites. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it's taken me so long to update this year has been crazy so far. I helped my friend finish her book and get it sent off to the publishers, I'm taking guitar lessons, job changes, house changes, laptop breakages yea so lots of things going on. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you.**_

**Chapter 4**

"It's ok it's just Edward" his skin glows slightly in the headlights so I can clearly see the frown on his face.

"Maybe I should have kept driving" Alice chuckles

"I think he would have done more damage to your car then you would have to him." She looks out the window at Edward and they seem to have a silent conversation resulting in him disappearing back up the driveway. "Sorry he may come off as a bit of a jackass but really he's just trying to protect the family."

"It's ok I get it, a stranger comes to town and start acting strange towards his family so he expects the worst."

"Especially since he can't read your mind, you render him powerless."

"And I'm guessing he's not used to that"

"No, he's never even encountered another person that can block his power"

"Well just let your family know they don't have to worry about me, I come in peace." Alice looks at me

"Hey I have an idea" her face brightens and she gives me a wide smile "Why don't you come inside and meet them?" the look on my face must say it all because Alice's smile fades.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't think I'm ready for that yet, plus Charlie's probably getting worried I should have been home from school hours ago."

"That's ok I understand" her smile brightens again "You still have to tell me your side of the story"

"Come over tomorrow after school, Charlie is working late and it's easier to show you rather than tell you."

"It's a date" she smiles again and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Ok then" she quickly climbs out of the car then leans in the window "Until tomorrow" I smile and nod, she returns it the skips up the driveway. I pull out of her drive and the cabin of my truck suddenly seems so empty without the little Pixie sitting next to me.

I arrive at school the next day in an exceptionally good mood but it doesn't last long as I realize that the Cullen's aren't at school. I run into Angela on my way to class.

"Hey how come the Cullen's aren't here today?"

"Why so interested? Don't tell me you have a crush on Edward as well." I look at her with horror struck eyes.

"No" I draw the word out. "Eugh no he's not my type" Angela chuckles.

"Whenever it's sunny Dr and Mrs. Cullen take the kids camping." So that's what they'd been telling people.

"Oh okay". After that the day drags on every lesson feeling twice as long as it actually is, especially English. Eventually the bell rings and I rush past the other students to get out of class and to my truck, eager to get back home. As I reach the parking lot I realize immediately that my truck is nowhere to be seen. As I stare across the parking lot I see a sleek black car with tinted windows parked on the street. I grin and walk towards it but as I get close it speeds off. A moment later a Mercedes pulls up and stops in the same spot the black car had been before. The window opens slightly and a heavenly scent drifts towards me making me smile. I jog towards the car and slowly pull the door open trying not to let much of the outside light in, I slide into the seat through a small gap then shut the door behind me. Alice looks at me and chuckles.

"I'm not going to burst into flames if that's what you're worried about"

"You're not?"

"No there's another reason we can't go out in the sunlight, I'll have to show you sometime" she pulls away and I watch out the window as the trees of Forks fly past.

"Dying in a flaming car accident wasn't the way I was expecting to go" Alice glances over at me.

"Don't worry if you're severely injured I'll just turn you" I stare at her in shock, is she joking. She's smiling but there's something in her eyes I can't read.

"Are you joking?"

"Hopefully we never have to find out." She answers as she pulls the car to a stop just outside my house. She turns to look at me and I can't help but smile. "Shall we go inside?"

"Oh right of course follow me." I slide out of the car and instantly notice my old truck sitting in the same spot it usually is. "Did you steal my truck?"

"I didn't steal it I just relocated it back here" I pull my keys out of my pocket and slip them into the lock.

"Well I may be a stalker but you're a car thief" I say with a grin as we move inside the house.

"No car thief would want to steal your truck." I turn to stare at her with a hurt expression on my face.

"I'm wounded" I say placing one hand over my heart and the back of the other onto my forehead.

"I'm sure you'll recover" she smiles and I mirror it.

"Come on up stairs and I'll tell you my side of the story." She follows me into the room and I gesture for her to sit down at the computer desk. I ignore the confused look on her face, gently pick up the statue and place it on the desk in front of her.

"What's…"

"Just watch it." She gives me another confused look but starts to watch the statue. I tell her the story of how I came to be in possession of the statue and of the first time I changed. She listens while staring intently at the statue taking in every intricate detail. As I finish telling my story she starts to run her hands over the statue and I can feel tingling in my skin almost as if she's running her hands along my own skin. I shiver and she notices.

"What was that?"

"Uh well the statue and I are kind of connected it almost feels like and extra limb that's not connected to my physical body." Alice continues to stare at it, after a few moments she gasps and jumps back a little.

"It moved" she looks at me. "And its eyes lit up"

"Yea it does that sometimes it means it's getting a little irritable. It usually happens when I haven't changed all day and if I ignore it for more than two days I have a tendency to spontaneously shift." I shake my head "That never ends well, I accidently shifted in a clothing department change room I think that was the first time they ever saw a full sized panther come running out of a change room."

"You make it sound like it's alive"

"I think it is. When I first found it I tried to get rid of it, I smashed it, burnt it, buried it, threw it in the ocean and it even got stolen but every time I got home there it was sitting on my dresser like nothing had happened." I pick up a large book that's sitting causally next to my computer; I flip to the middle of the book and pull out an A4 sketch of the statue. "I found a guy on the internet who claimed to be an expert on it and he sent me this. He also told me that once the statue finds a host it bonds itself to their very soul, so the only way it will attach itself to a new host is if the old host dies." I hand her the sketch and continue. "I didn't get much else out of him because after that he kept asking if he could meet me claiming he needed to see the statue for himself but something about him just…"

"Made you feel uneasy" Alice finishes for me.

"Yea very much so, then I moved here and haven't heard from him since"

"Hmm could I borrow this?"

"Sure but what for?"

"I want to show Carlisle he's been around for a long time so he might know something."

"Alright just make sure you get it back to me in one piece."

"Deal" She holds out her hand and I shake it. "So you said before the statue was getting irritable?"

"Yea?"

"Well why don't we have a race?"

"You want to race me?"

"Yep, unless you're worried I would beat you"

"Pfft no chance" I move over and open my window. "Meet you out there" normally I would take off my clothes before I shifted but I didn't really want to get undressed in front of Alice. I shift into the hawk and my clothes fall the floor in a heap as I fly out the window much to Alice's surprise. She follows a moment later and manages to get a lead on me but once we reach the cover of the trees I fly low to the ground and shift again this time into a sleek black panther. My feet dig into the earth and I push myself as hard as I can until I end up along side Alice. Then with a practiced ease I race ahead of her dodging in between the trees and not looking back for a single moment until I see a clearing up ahead. As I reach it I skid to a halt and spin around as Alice races through the trees. I start to run towards her then before she can register what's happening I pounce and tackle her to the ground. She struggles beneath me so I growl at her.

"Bella what are you doing?" I growl again and bare my teeth close to her neck, a look of panic crosses her face and her eyes fill with fear. Realizing she's about thirty seconds from throwing me across the clearing I let my tongue out and lick up the entire length of her face, then quickly jump out of the way. "Eugh Bella that's gross" I sit down and tilt my head at her. "Don't give me that". She points her finger at me so I let my tongue slip out the side of my mouth and she can't help but smile. "That's not fair you're using your cuteness to throw me." I tilt my head the other way then stand up and bolt towards the trees. "Hey wait up!" Alice calls from behind.

As the border line of the trees approach I let my body shift and easily glide into the air then straight through my bedroom window. I catch a glimpse of nearing the edge of the forest so I retrieve my previously discarded clothes and move quickly into the bathroom to get dressed. When I emerge from the bathroom a few moments later Alice is reclining on my bed staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face.

"See I told you I could beat you." She doesn't respond "Alice?" I move closer. "Alice?" She sits upright and I jump back in surprise clutching my chest.

"Sorry vision" She looks over at me but I just stare back in shock.

"Don't do that, you scared the life out of me." She smiles in response and stands up off the bed. A mischievous grin spreads across her face and she steps closer.

"So uh what was your vision about?" The smiles leaves her face and she takes a step back.

"There are some nomad vampires crossing the border into town tonight so I'm going to have to go home and speak to Carlisle. We'll have to intercept them before they get too close to town."

"Not vegetarians I'm guessing?"

"Nope"

"Well duty calls. Will you be back at school tomorrow?"

"Yep the clouds are back so we'll be at school tomorrow" Alice moves to the window.

"See you tomorrow then"

"Bye" she smiles and waves then in a single fluid movement she jumps out the window landing gracefully on the ground below.

"You could have used the front door" I call down to her.

"Where's the fun in that?" She calls back as she climbs in her car and speeds off down the road.

About an hour later I'm sitting at the computer typing an email to Renee when I hear the doorbell ring. I make my way downstairs, place my hand on the door handle and start to pull it open.

"That was qui…" I smell the gun powder before I see the gun and duck as a bullet sails over where my head had been seconds before. I jump backwards and a man clad in a black suit kicks the door open. He raises the gun and fires again but I'm too fast for him and I jump out of the way again. I start to run from the room when suddenly a high pitched whistle pierces my ears. I drop to my knees and cover my ears with my hands. It feels like my brain is going to explode, I let out a cry of pain."

"Feels like your brain is going to split in two doesn't it." The guy moves in front of me and raises his gun again.


End file.
